Anna's First Love
by Fei Mei
Summary: Anna Lemouri adalah gadis berusia 12 tahun yang sangat disiplin. Sedangkan Flay Gunnar adalah seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang sangat menyebalkan. Keduanya sangat bertolakbelakang. Tetapi bagaimana jika Anna mulai menaruh perhatian pada Flay? Oneshot Flay x Anna. Untuk Event Strawberry Smoothie di United Fandom.


Another oneshot! FYI, untuk meramaikan event Strawberry Smoothie di grup United Fandom.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tadi anjing piaraan Fei yang namanya Lei dateng ke pangkuan Fei terus tanya Mana Khemia punya siapa. Dan Fei bilang sih MK punyanya GUST...

**.**

**.**

**Anna's First Love?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Flay! Sudah sering kali kubilang, taruhlah barang pada tempatnya!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut biru yang selalu membawa katananya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Haha! Aku sedang sibuk, tidak sempat untuk melakukan hal macam itu!" Flay membalas seruan itu.

Karena kesal akan balasan Flay, si gadis berambut biru alias Anna pun berjalan kesal menuju si lawan bicara. Dan seperti yang sudah seisi _workshop_ mereka kira, kejar-kejaran antara 'kucing' dan 'anjing' pun dimulai seperti yang terjadi nyaris setiap hari bahkan (nyaris) setiap waktu.

Yah, Vayne dan teman-teman se-_workshop_-nya sudah hapal tabiat Flay dan Anna. Anna yang tegas dan disiplin, sedangkan Flay yang acuh tak acuh serta sembrono. Dari awal memang keduanya seakan tidak bisa akrab. Selalu saja ada hal kecil yang membuat Anna memarahi Flya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya Flay, sih, seluruh anggota workshop pasti pernah ia tegur. Namun tetap saja, gadis yang usianya paling muda diantara teman-temannya itu paling keras dan kesal kalau berhadapan Flay, sepertinya memang ia sentimen terhadap laki-laki bertubuh kekar satu itu.

Mungkin ke-sentimenan Anna terhadap Flay itu sudah tercipta sejak pertemuan awal mereka –dimana Flay memang sudah langsung memberkan kesan pertama yang cukup buruk kepada adik kelasnya itu. Tapi bukan Flay Gunnar namanya jika lelaki itu tidak membuat orang kesal barang sedikitpun. Vayne dan yang lainnya sudah (sangat) terbiasa akan tingkah Flay, namun tidak untuk Anna. Oke, mungkin gadis manis itu sudah terbiasa, namun ia tetap bersikerasa menanamkan kedisiplinan untuk teman-temannya terutama kepada Flay. Dan begitulah, setiap hari akan selalu ada pemandangan si anjing betina bernama Anna Lemouri sedang mengejar kucing jantang bernama Flay Gunnar.

Suatu ketika, saat sedang belajar bersama-sama, Anna dan Jess dikejutkan oleh Nikki yang memberi kabar bahwa Vayne dan Flay menghilang. Tentu ini membuat Anna dan Jess terkejut. Kemudian Nikki menjelaskan bahwa kedua teman mereka yang menghilang itu sedang menjalani tugas dari Isolde di Gedung Sekolah Lama, namun dari kemarin malam keduany belum juga kembali. Diceritakan pula bahwa tadi pagi 2-3 orang guru pergi ke tempat itu untuk mencari keduanya, namun belum juga ditemukan sampai siang ini.

Cemas? Sudah pasti. Kini Anna sambil menggerutu dan merutuki kesal tentang Flay langsung memimpin teman-temannya yang berusia lebih tua darinya untuk pergi mencari Flay dan Vayne di Gedung Sekolah Lama.

Butuh waktu 9 jam sampai Anna dan teman-temannya sampai di ujung gedung itu. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu sampai selama itu, sih, namun entah kenapa hari itu banyak sekali monster-monster yang bekerliara, seakan tahu bahwa mereka akan datang ke tempat itu.

Dan akhirnya, orang yang dicari-cari ditemukan juga oleh mereka. Jess, Pamela, Nikki, Roxis, dan Muppy menghela napas lega saat menemukan teman mereka. Namun tidak untuk Anna. Gadis berambut biru itu berjalan kesal menuju Flay dan memarahi pemuda itu.

"Dasar! Kok bisa-bisanya, sih, kau menghilang! Lihat, kau menjadikan Vayne sebagai korban juga!" kata Anna membuka suaranya.

"Ap- kami tersesat!" ujar Flay.

Dan kali ini, perkelahian antara kucing dan anjing pun berlalu hanya lewat amarah yang disampaikan Anna. Setelah gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata, mereka pun kembali ke sekolah.

Keesokkan harinya, Jess menyadari suatu hal. Oke, bukan menyadari sih, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencurigai suatu hal. Pagi itu ia masuk ke _workshop_, dan melihat Anna sedang membaca buku seorang diri. Ya, saat itu memang masih pagi, dan seperti biasa Anna duluan yang datang ke _workshop_.

"Selamat pagi Anna!" sapa Jess pada gadis berumur 12 tahun itu.

"Selamat pagi Jess," balas Anna. "Tumben, biasanya Roxis adalah orang kedua yang sampai disini."

"Hehe, aku bangunnya kepagian tadi. Daripada telat karena tidur lagi, jadinya aku langsung mandi dan ke workshop, deh!" jelas Jess. "Omong-omong...bolehkah kutanya suatu hal padamu?"

"Tentu, apa itu?" kata Anna sambil menutup buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Ng, ng, ini tentang Flay."

"Ada apa dengan Flay? Apa dia melakukan perbuatan buruk lagi?"

"Uh, bukan! Bukan itu! Tapi...err, aku ingin tanya tentang perasaanmu padanya..." ujar Jess yang sepertinya langsung ke masalah inti.

"Perasaanku...padanya? Maksudmu, pada Flay?" tanya Anna bingung.

"Um, misalkan begini...bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau ada di dekat Flay?" tanya Jess berusaha memancing Anna

"Saat di dekat Flay...sepertinya aku merasa kesal, karena ia selalu berbuat onar."

"Kalau saat Flay menghilang bagaimana?"

"Cemas," jawab Anna cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya memarahi Flay saja? Kenapa kau tidak memarahi Vayne juga?"

"Karena aku lebih mencemaskan Flay dibanding Vayne," jawab Anna.

Mendengar jawaban Anna yang polos, Jess pun menahan tawa dan senyumnya. Tentu saja, apa yang ia duga ternyata benar. Dugaan bahwa gadis berumur 12 yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu ternyata memang menyukai Flay, namun gadis itu masih belum menyadarinya. Ya iyalah, bagaimana pun, Anna memang masih kecil.

"Jadi...kupikir kau menyukainya," ujar Jess sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Aku? Suka dia? Flay?" tanya Anna bingung. "Itu tidak mungkin, Jess!"

"Oh ayolah, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami perasaan itu! Tapi menurutku, kau dan Flay tidak masalah, toh, usia kalian hanya beda sekitar 8 tahun," kata Jess.

.

Sementara itu, di luar _workshop_, Flay yang daritadi mendengar seluruh percakapan kedua gadis yang ada di dalam hanya terus diam. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam atau pergi dan tidak kembali ke _workshop_ lagi untuk hari itu. Jika ia akan masuk ke ruangan itu atau bertemu dengan kedua adik kelasnya, wajah macam apa yang harus ia perlihatkan?

'Jadi...si kecil itu menyukaiku?' tanya Flay dalam hatinya, wajahnya perlahan memanas, satu tangan memegang kening, sedang tangannya satu lagi memegang dinding –seakan ia akan jatuh. 'Sepertinya aku harus menabrakan kepalakuke dinding untuk memastikan aku bermimpi atau tidak. Oh, bukan untuk memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, tetapi untuk melupakan saja apa yang kudengar barusan. Oke...'

.

BUUKKK!

Jess dan Anna tersentak. Suara itu begitu keras dan sepertinya berasal dari depan _workshop_. Dengan penasaran keduany keluar dari ruangan itu dan...mereka menemukan Flay yang terkapar di lantai dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dia...pingsan?" tanya Anna.

"A-ayo kita bawa ke UKS!" ujar Jess.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Enggak, jangan tanya kenapa end-nya cepet banget. Kenapa? Karena Fei pun gak tau harus jawab apa nantinya...

REVIEW!


End file.
